The Bid
by JoJo2604
Summary: Stevie/Smithy. A short story about a charity event that goes wrong. Please review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to anyone taking the time to read my new story, this was orriginally going to be a one shot but it would of been such a long chapter I have decided to turn it into probably two chapters. I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review as I really do love reading them. Thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

Stevie ran her long fingers through her short blonde hair, keepng her blue eyes fixed to her computer screen, it had been one of them days and all she was interested in doing was going home and putting her feet up. She read through her report once again before pressing to print. She rose to her feet and made her way past the cluttered desk that belonged to her work colleague Mickey, glancing at the piled high papers before removing her printed work from the machine. She placed it on her desk before resting back down she let a huge sigh escape her lips as she began to read through her work. She was well aware of all the people passing through the huge office she spent her days at but she payed no attention to anyone. Hearing the London accent behind her as he lent into her ear, she couldnt help the grin that spread over her face "How are you Stevie?" he asked. "Im good Smithy... how are you?". She glanced up at him as he rested down onto her desk "Im good... busy?" he asked. "The joys of paperwork... how can I help you?". He grinned, the cheesest grin she had ever seen smoother his face "I 'ave come to ask you to the pub tonight?". She smiled "Have you now... well I was gunna have an early night..." he interupted "Is that an invitation?". She laughed "In your dreams... I will pop in for one drink.. see you tonight". He smiled "See you tonight Moss". She watched him walk away, finding a reason for the smile that had crept its way accross her face. She picked up the half empty can of diet coke that had been balancing on her desk since lunch time and took a sip, watching the door her Inspector had left through. They had a great friendship and she loved him to pieces, he was the best friend she had, he had been there to support her no matter what, he had been there when Keiran Wallace was heading to the pub she was in with a loaded machine gun, he was there when Jason Devlin had beaten her unconcious, he had seen her through the mistakes she had made in her career, through her terrible descisions she made when it came to her love life. She just wished she could some how repay him but he was such a private man, so closed off from the rest of the world. She turned her focus back to her computer, forcing him to the back of her mind.

She had been at the desk the rest of the afternoon, and Mickey choose the exact moment she was hurridly packing her things away to approach her. "Serge..." he began. "Not now Mickey.. I am finished..". He interupted "Its important Stevie.. I am doing a charity event in aid of the officers killed..." she interupted "How much do you want?" she asked grabbing her purse from her bag. "Im not after money... I need voulenteers.." she cut in once again "Yes I am happy to help any way I can..." he grinned pushing a bit of paper under her nose "Put your name on the bottom then Serge.." she took the clipboard and scribbled her name "Are we done now?". He smiled, a cheeky smile "Thanks Serge.. see you tomorrow". She watched him make his way from CID, the thought crossed her mind that maybe she should of read what she was voulenteering for but it was soon pushed from her mind as her phone beeped in her handbag, she pulled it out and glanced at the message.

_From: Smithy _

_20.36 10/09/12 _

_Come on Moss, Im waiting for the pint you owe me xx_

She grinned as she recalled the bet she had made with him the last time they had ventured to the pub over their game of pool that she had lost after her poor atempt to beat him. She headed out of CID, grabbing her coat from the rack snd sliding her mobile back into her handbag. She pulled her leather coat on and done the zip up, she made her way outside glancing up at the drizzle of rain that fell, she hoped over one of the many puddles and headed towards the pub at the end of the road. She paused as a few cars splashed through the rain before she ran accross the road and into the safety of the pub. She wiped her feet before pushing through the second set of double doors and into the pub, it was fairly empty but then again it was a Monday evening, she glanced around, there was a few men sitting at the bar, she reconised them, they propped the bar up at this time every evening, she did a quick scan for anyone familiar from the station but upon seeing no one she wandered over to the bar and ordered two pints, she paid the young barmen before turning and doing a second scan, when she saw Smithy, he was stood at the fruit machine, no doubt losing money she thought to herself as she carried the two beers in his direction scooting past a few tables before arriving at his side, she held the beer out and returned the grin that stretched accross his face "I was starting to think you were gunna stand me up Moss". She laughed "As if.. you wining?" she asked gesturing to the machine "Nope" he smiled. "You want a go?". She laughed "I dont know how it works Smithy...". He laughed as he held a pound out to her "Well you put this in that slot" she smiled sarcastically "Well I know that". She pushed it in and pulled on the leaver, he pushed a few buttons and pointed to the leaver "Pull that". Once she had pulled it again, he smiled "Do you want to gamble?". She grinned "How much?". He took a sip of his beer and smiled "You have won seven quid... you can gamble or stick?". She smiled "Gamble..". He pressed another button and she watched him until he turned to face her "You lost". She laughed "I think it was you actually" she replied pocking her tounge out at him slightly. He gestured to her drink "Drink up Moss.. and I will get us another". She laughed slightly as he walked over to a table that his jacket rested at "Im only staying for one". She sunk down on the chair next to him "Now I know you are gunna have another.. and you know you are gunna have another so just hurry up and sink that so I can get one in". She smiled at him as he took another gulp of his drink, he knew her too well.

Stevie had had a restless nights sleep and arriving at work the following morning was a struggle alone. Her head was protesting against the loud bustle of the busy office and she planned on showing Smithy just how much she was suffering and how she blammed him when she saw him. She listened to the slight briefing that DI Manson gave, taking in only the information that was releivent to her, before heading out of the office in search of pain killers and a strong black coffee. Seeing the tall Inspector at the coffee machine she made her way over, raising her hand and tapping the back of his head "I hope you are suffering to Gov". He smiled placing his hand to the back of his head and turning to face her "I was... I had such a banging head.. and then you know what I saw?" she shook her head and he pointed towards the notice board just oppisite the coffee machine. She made her way over and glanced over the letters, as her eyes fell on the piece in the middle 'Charity Buy A Date Evening' She placed her head in her hands as she shook her head slightly staring at her name on the bottom of the list, she felt Smithy lean over her shoulder "It really made my day seeing your name up there..." he paused pointing to a small list to the left of the paper "Tasks a date can do.." he ran his finger over the list, dinner, drinks, social occasions before his finger rested under one "Cleaning... I could do with a cleaner". She turned to face him "I cant believe Mickey has done this to me... anyone could buy me..". Smithy laughed "Na... I will buy you.." she interupted "You might not win..". He lent back into her ear "You are gunna be cleaning my flat Moss... and I cant wait.. I might even invest in a maids outfit.." she turned to him "Dont waste your money... I am pulling out..". He smiled before taking a sip of his coffee "I wouldnt do that... its all for a good cause after all DS Moss..." she watched him turn away and head towards his office, before she made her way back up the stairs towards CID all thoughts of her coffee forgotten.

She stormed over to the small blonde detective resting against his desk "Is it ment to be funny DC Webb?" she asked, she noticed the smirk cover his face "No Serge... its ment to raise money for a good cause...". She glared at Terry as he laughed from his desk next to Mickeys "Im glad you find it amusing.. I am going to be a laughing stock..". Mickey interupted "No.. I bet you make us a fortune Stevie... out of all the women you are the eldest... some men like cougars". She slapped his arm as he sunk into his chair "I am not old enough to be a cougar... I bet I end up with a right loser". He grinned "Well you will find out on Friday DS Moss... its all good fun eh Serge" he called after her as she walked over to her desk. She flumped down in her chair and sighed, this was her worst nightmare and although Smithy had said he was going to buy her she had a feeling he might not. She began reading through her files as Grace sat down at her desk oppisite she glanced up and offered a slight smile to the woman oppisite "Cheer up it might never happen" Grace smiled. Stevie sighed glancing at her once again "It will and its going to happen on Friday". She noticed Grace give her a quizzical look, maybe trying to figure out if Stevie did now have psycic abbilities. Stevie sighed "Ask Mickey". She rose to her feet and stalked from the room.

The rest of the week flew by and when Friday came Stevie was tempted to phone in sick, but deciding on a more cunning plan she made her way into work, all dressed up ready for the evening ahead, she just had to get through the day and put her plan into action. She rested at her desk glancing briefly at her watch, it was 9AM. She glanced up as Rodger rushed in, no doubt with a case that what need someones full attention, she noticed him heading towards Terry but waved him over "What you got Rodger?". He smiled at the small blonde and gestured to the file "Smithy is looking for someone in CID to deal with this..". She nodded "Fine... I will take it". He handed her the folder and she smiled as he disapeared. She opened the file and ran her eyes over the paperwork for a fraud, something she could get her teeth into, that could take her a few days to solve, she might even have to work all night. She smiled as Mickey made his way towards his desk and she swiveled on her chair to face him "I might not be able to make tonight.. I have a case that could take me a while..." he interupted "You cant let me down Stevie.. its important". She nodded "I know but this case..." when the voice interupted her she froze "Was sent up here for Terry..." she swung round to face the man resting on her desk "I gave PC Valentine strict instructions that it was to go to Terry" he took the folder from her hands and placed it onto Terrys desk and smiled slightly at him before walking back over to her "You aint gunna get out of tonight that easily". She watched him making his way out of CID and stood up following after him "Smithy... Smithy... wait up.." he stopped in the quiet corridor and turned back to her "Yes DS Moss..." she smiled "You could get me out of tonight... if you send the next case my way?". He lent against the wall and grinned "I know.. I can get you out of this so easily but there is a slight problem..." he smirked as he lent into her ear "I dont want to". She grabbed his wrist as he walked away "Smithy please... I would do it for you". He nodded "Yeah I know you would but the thing is Stevie I wouldnt sign up for something without reading it first..".

The evening was soon here and Stevie couldnt help but feel nervous, a function room in the local pub had been booked for the event and the room was filled with coppers from all different stations. She sighed as she ordered another drink, the action was well on its way with Kirsty selling for £105 and Mel for £85, she was dreading her turn, a few officers from different stations were being actuioned and she knew it wouldnt be long until it was her turn. She took another sip of her beer as he rested onto the seat next to her "Sorry about today... but you know.. I just had to know how much you are worth". She glared at him "More than you could ever afford Smithy". He laughed "Wanna bet?". She sighed ignoring his question "I really dont want to do this". He smiled "Why? you already know who is going to buy you". She nodded slightly as her name was called "And what makes you think that is a good thing?". She rose to her feet and made her way over to the stage. Standing infront of all the people she froze, this was worse than she thought, this was horrible, she suddenley realised how much she wished she had listened to what Mickey was saying to her on Monday instead of being in such a hurry to meet Smithy. She hadnt listened to much of what had been said as Mickey explained a bit about her, when she did start listening her bids were onto £175. That made her feel great, these men were trying to buy her and she was making a charity a fortune, maybe it wasnt such a bad glanced between the two men bidding on her, one being Nate Roberts who had given up when the bid reached £195, the second being a much older man, she would put in at least his fiftys. She glanced round "Going once, going twice..." Mickey paused and her eyes fell to Smithy standing just to the side of the room, he had a smirk on his face as he rose his hand "Two 'undred". Mickey grinned "The bid is on two hundred.." he paused glancing to the older man "Do we have two fifty". The man nodded and she sighed turning back to Smithy "Three" he called. "Three two five" the older man outbidded him "Four" Smithy smirked, to which the room looked shocked, Mickey took a second to regain his thoughts "Erm.. four fifty Sir?". The man shook his head and Mickey smiled "Going once.. going twice... sold to Inspector Smith". Smithy smirked before heading back to the bar.

She lent against the bar next to him and smiled "I suppose you think your clever do you?". He smirked and past her a pint of beer. "No.. I just know you are worth every penny DS Moss.." she grinned "Four hundred quid Smithy... you could get a cheaper prostitute... and get over services.." he laughed as she gestured to his trousers "And probably chlamydia to go with it... I got what I wanted... dinner with a beautiful woman". She smirked "I thought you wanted me to clean your flat". He nodded "I will treat you to dinner first". She grinned "If you'd of got me out of tonight you could have had it for nothing..." he interupted "I'd of paid double what I did" he smiled as he moved from the bar. She watched him disapear into the crowd before taking another sip of her drink. Hearing Mickey behind her she turned to him "You have made us more than most of the women put together... I dunno what to say Stevie.. thank you". She gestured to Smithy "Its not me you need to thank". He glanced to the Inspector now stood with Jack Meadows. "He is obviously very keen on you". She shook her head "No... its a joke..". He smiled "Four hundred quid is a pretty expensive joke Stevie... its a weeks wages spent on one night... just make sure he has a good time". Mickey walked off into the crowd and Stevie glanced over to where Smithy stood, as there eyes met he lifted his glass to her and she smiled, although she hadnt wanted to of been sold, she couldnt of imagined being bought by anyone better than Smithy.

* * *

**Thank you again for reading, and please leave me a review. Jodie xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part of this story, I hope you have enjoyed it and please leave me a review. Thank you so much for my three reviews so far. Jodie xxxx**

* * *

Smithy had told her to be ready for half past seven for there 'date'. She had on her tight black jeans and a smocky blue top, a huge high heeled pair of shoes to at least attempt to reach his height. She had a small amount of make up on, making her eyes look smokey and her cheeks rosey red and a tiny amount of gloss just touching her lips. She felt good, she looked good, but she wasnt prepaired for the sight as she pulled the door open, he was stood in a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt, making his musles buldge through, his hair was spiked and his eyes shone brightly as he gleamed down at her "You look really beautiful Stevie..." he grinned "Im a very lucky man". She smiled "Just remember Inspector Smith.. this is not a real date!" he laughed "I know, I know... come on lets get out of here". She laughed as she stepped out the door pulling it shut behind her and making her way down her stone steps. "You scrub up well". He smiled "D'you know DS Moss that almost sounded like a complimant... see you can be nice". He pulled the door open of the waiting taxi and she slipped in, slidding over so he could slide in next to her. "Where are we going anyway?". He grinned "Thats for me to know".

Arriving at a small pub just out of the city she smiled, "This is where you have brought me?" she asked a slight smile on her face "Whats wrong with it... we can go somewhere else?". She shook her head "No.. its great.. I just thought you were going to take me clubbing or something... you know go dancing so you could have a grope". He laughed as he pushed the door open and held it for her to walk inside "It was tempting.. very tempting.." he grinned eyeing her body up and down "But come on Stevie we are mates... I just wanted to spend an evening together..." she interupted "Well you could of done that without splashing out four hundred pounds..". He laughed as they made there way to the bar "But then you could of ended up on a date you would of actually liked". She smiled as he ordered a bottle of champaine and gestured to a small booth in a quite end of the busy pub. Inside was very old fashioned, low beams decorated the cellings, a huge log fire in the far corner. There was a juke box and a few fruit machines, but a far cry from any of the dives that they normally went too.

She took a sip of her drink and glanced round once again, "So why this place then?". He smiled "My Mum used to bring me and my brother out here when we kids... to get away from my Dad.." he paused turning to face her "This was the only place I can remeber being happy in my entire childhood". She smiled at him, he was always so closed off from the world and she couldnt be happier that he had given her a slight insight into his childhood. "Are your Mum and Dad still together?" she asked. He shook his head "No... they split up years ago... anyway.. you dont want to talk about that...". She interupted "I do Smithy... I know a few things about you... but nothing real..." he interupted "Im a closed book... something we have in common..". She smiled "Tell me something no one knows about you Smithy..." he laughed "I hate nosey women" she interupted "So does everyone" she paused staring at him "When I was younger me and my sister went out shopping.. and we nicked some sweets... nothing major I was about fourteen... she was twelve... the shop assistant caught us and I ran off and left her..." he interupted "Is that your deepest darkest secret Stevie..." she smiled "No.. but tit for tat Smithy". He nodded "Ok.. my Dad.. he was a real nasty piece of work" he paused taking a gulp from his drink "He used to beat my Mum... everyday.. and I used to go out and leave her to it.. thats part of the reason I put the uniform on everyday... to make up for not helping the one person I cared about when I was younger... as soon as I was old enough I went into the army... when I came out after my first tour.. my Dad had left and my brother wouldnt talk to my Mum... I still dont know what happened...". Stevie smiled "And it doesnt bother you... not seeing them?". He shook his head "I couldnt imagine how anyone could do that to someone they love... and I hate myself for leaving my Mum to deal with it..." she placed her hand gently to his, she could see tears in his eyes but he quickly recomposed hiself "The food will be here in a minute..." she smiled "We havent ordered..". he smirked slightly "I pre-ordered it... trust me.. you'll love it". She nodded, she knew he had good taste and she trusted his choice completly. "My Dad isnt the nicest of blokes either... he left my Mum for his secertary... I could never really forgive him". Smithy smiled "I didnt realise your parents wernt together...". She nodded "Oh they are.. she took him back when little Miss Gold digger realised he wasnt as well off as she thought and that he wouldnt be keeping her financaly secure for life". Smithy smiled slightly "You ever done it... been in love?". She grinned "Once... but.. he didnt really fit in with my job". Smithy laughed "So in other words he was on the wrong side of the law". She nodded "I was sent undercover to investigate him... and some times feelings.. you just cant help them". Smithy nodded slightly "I know that feeling...". She smiled his face had sadened "Louise?" she asked, thinking back to a past conversation they had had. "I loved her... she was the real deal... I would of done anything for her... but I ended up in hell.. I went to prison and my life fell apart..." he paused as the food was layed infront of them and he smiled "You cant beat a homemade roast eh?" he gestured to her food "Dig in".

After they had eaten she couldnt help but aggree the food had been amazing, he certainly did have great taste. She smiled at him "It was really lovely... you are really quiet Smithy?". He smiled at her "No... I am fine.. lets play pool.." he gestured to a small room in the far corner and she rose to her feet and followed him accross the pub, he paused at the bar and asked for another bottle of wine before making his way into the small room, he began to rack the balls before she had even entered the room "Tonight has been lovely Smithy... I want to thank you incase I forget at the end of the evening..". He nodded "You are more than welcome... you are great company Stevie..." he paused as she grabbed a pool cue "You remind me of Louise" she smiled at him slightly "Really... why?". He smiled staring at her "She was beautiful, funny, smart... and she had this clever wit... you are the same... you are beautiful.. probably one of the most beautiful people I have ever met in my life... your funny and smart... and your witty...". She watched him as he grabbed a cue "D'you wanna break?". She nodded slightly "I think we need to have a little bet though?". He laughed "And what did you have in mind?". She shrugged her shoulders slightly "I dunno...". he interupted, he shot the ball before smiling at her "Whoever wins gets one piece of the others clothing to go home with as a reminder of the night out...". She laughed "D'you know for a minute there I thought I forgot I was only fourteen and thought I was a fully grown woman..." he smiled "Fully grown... really? you in or out Moss?". She nodded "In...I dont back down from a bet Inspector Smith".

They had played the game fairly quickly in a compfatable silence, both concentrating on winning the game, both down to the black ball she watched as he missed a very easy shot and she grinned at him "And there was me thinking you were good at this game..." she lent over the ball and missed her shot, sighing she glared at him "You put me off". He laughed "Watch someone who knows what they are doing... mind out". He lent accross the table and she could see the concentration on his face, she knew she had to prevent him from making this shot. Just as he pulled the cue back she lent into his ear "I have never seen you look so sexy" he sighed as he missed the shot "That DS Moss is cheating". She grinned as she lent accrss the table "No.. its called playing tactfully Inspector Smith". She took her shot but feeling his hand pinch her bum she turned to face him "That was cheating..." he lent towards her "No... its called playing tactfully". They both glanced back to the table and she shreicked as the black ball rolled into the corner pocket "I think that Smithy is called whipping your arse..". He nodded "At least I got to pinch yours" he gestured to his body "My jacket is expensive.. you want that". She laughed "No.. I want your underwear...". He shook his head "Jog on Stevie". She smiled as she pushed up onto the pool table "Backing out of a bet eh Smithy... and here I was thinking you were a man.. I guess you are just a chicken". He smirked "Fine... I will be back in a minute... chase up the bottle of wine..". She watched him make his way to the toilet and she headed back into the main room towards the bar.

It took her a moment to get the barmens attention but when he did come over she smiled "We ordered another bottle of wine..." he smiled "Champaine?". She nodded "Sorry... can I have it?". He grabbed a different bottle "Would this be ok... we got the other bottle in especially for Mr Smith... its very expensive.. we dont keep it in stock". She nodded "This is fine... erm.. how expensive?". The barman smiled "Bout two fifty a bottle". She nearly fell over as she stumbled back towards the small room in the corner of the pub. "Smithy..." she smiled to him as he set up another game of pool "Can I contribute towards tonight?". He shook his head "Nope..." before turning back towards her, holding out a pair of black and red underpants "These are my lucky pants... so if I never score again I will be blaming you..". She smiled as she took them from him "very sexy... why have you done all this?". He turned back to the pool "Done all what?". She grabbed his arm turning him back to her "How much has this cost you?". He sighed "Does it matter?". She nodded "Yeah it does Smithy...". He turned back to the pool table "Under a grand...". She gulped, she knew it was gunna be a lot but that seemed so much to spend on a friend "Smithy..." he smiled slightly "You wanna break again?". She took the cue from his hand and layed it onto the pool table "Why have you done this... spent all this money on me?". He stared at her "Because I think you are amazing Stevie... and I care about you... a lot.. I just wanted one night.. I dunno.. to show you how special you are... I'll break" he smiled turning back to the pool table. His words had took her completly by shook and she played the game in silence, what was he saying? did he love her? is that why he had done all this?

The rest of the evening had flown past and the two hadnt spoken much, the taxi pulled up outside her house and he climbed out he smiled to the taxi driver and handed over some money "Thanks.. I can walk from here". The two watched the taxi pull away and he nodded "Come on... I need to know you got home safely". She paused on the top step, pulling his underwear from her pocket "You want these back...". He shook his head "Na... you won 'em fair and square... and I dont think I'll ever get a happy ending". She lent up and placed a kiss to his cheek, he smiled as he pulled from her "Good night Stevie". He lent down and placed a kiss to her cheek "Its been a pleasure". She took her chance pushing into him as he pulled away and placing a kiss to his lips, gently at first, he pulled away slightly trying to read her face, and pushing back into his lips she let her passion take over as she moved her hands to grip the back of his neck. His tounge slowly pushed into her mouth as his hands gently rubbed the bottom of her back, the kiss had taken her breath away and as he pulled his lips from hers the grin emerged on her face but his eyes were cast to the floor "What.. I thought this was what you wanted Smithy?". He nodded "It is Stevie... I am crazy about you... there is no one else in the world I would pay four hundred quid to have a night out with... but.. I dont want to of paid you for... this" he gestured between them and she laughed "Smithy.. I am not kissing you cause you brought a date with me... what do you take me for?". He smiled "We have such a great time together Stevie.. and I..." she interupted "What you said earlier Smithy... you care about me... are you in love with me?". He glanced into her eyes, he nodded slightly "Yeah I am". She smiled "Come in..." she pushed her key into the lock and he grabbed her wrist "I cant come in with you Stevie..". She lent up and placed a kiss to his lips "Im not saying we jump into bed together Smithy but we can talk and at least give us a chance". He sighed "I hurt the people I care about Stevie... I cant hurt you". She stepped inside "Come in please.. and we can talk.. I am a big girl Smithy and I know what I want.." he followed her inside and she pushed the door closed, making her way into her flat, she gestured to her sofa "Sit down... I will stick the kettle on".

Resting down next to him she placed a coffee infront of him "The milk was off so you will have to have it black". He laughed "Your a domestic godess eh?". She smiled up at him "Smithy... are you going to give me a chance?". He took a sip of the coffee "I want to Stevie... I ment what I said I am in love with you.. but I couldnt not have you in my life.. you are my best friend..." she interupted "And we could be so much more". He smiled placing a slight kiss on her lips "Ok.. ok.. but we are gunna take things slowly.. real slowly...". She grinned "Well at least I know you're not gunna be pulling anyone else all the while I got these" she pulled his lucky underpants out once again, she grinned "I cant wait to see what you look like in them". He laughed placing a kiss to her lips "You Stevie Moss are amazing... and I will spend my life showing you".

The pair had fallen asleep on the sofa the night before and waking the next morning, she smiled as he cuddled into a pillow, he looked so child like and inoccent. She lent into his lips and placed a gentle kiss. She smiled in the kiss as he slowly began to kiss her back, as she pulled away he forced his eyes open "Morning..." he placed his hand to her cheek and she grinned at him "Morning... last night was so.." he silenced her by placing his lips back to hers "Stevie I want you to be my happy ending".

* * *

**Thank you to all that have read and reviewed, I hope you have enjoyed the story. What do you think? would they get there happy ending? thanks again Jodie xxx**


End file.
